In an MOS integrated circuit in which there are two layers of polysilicon there is a generally known problem known as stringers. A stringer is a relatively small string of polysilicon which is intended to be removed but which is left after an etch step. This remaining string of polysilicon can cause a short circuit between two or more circuit elements that are not supposed to be shorted together.